In the field of building construction, and specifically with respect to the erection of multi-story buildings, the frame or framing structure is the main load-bearing structure of a building that maintains the stability and structural integrity of the building. The typical multi-story framing structure consists of a plurality of columns that are interconnected with beams and flooring sections that are supported by the beams.